fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mirone Picoros
|kanji= |romanji= |race=Human |birthday= October 24 X764 |age= 34 |gender= M |height= 187cm |weight= 70kg |eyes= Black |hair= Black |blood type= O |unusual features= |affiliation=Pilse Navarina |previous affiliation= |occupation= Wielder of Urvan |previous occupation= Mercenary |team= |partner= |base of operations= FRFH |alias= Stone Arm |magic= None }} A prominent figure in Pilse Navarina and the one who wields Urvan, Mirone has been recognized as one of the strongest warriors in Seven. A natural axe user, he has proven his loyalty countless times to FRFH. Apearance Mirone is a lean man who is of relatively average height. He wears an extensively long red headband that usually reaches down to the base of his neck. He has a shoulder plate on both shoulders, his right being hidden in a sandy coloured cloak. His clothing usually consists of a green military jacket paired with brown pants. Rather than wearing ordinary shoes, Mirone often wears black, patterned sabtons. During times when he is required for formal attire, Mirone opts a white, heavily plated armour that is accompanied by a massive plate shield. Personality Mirone is a very discreet, cautious, careful and well prepared person. He projects a calm, stoic demeanour in stressful situations. Despite this, he can also be quite laid back when not on duty. While initialy seen as a good natured character, he is in truth rather ruthless, not hesitating to tear an enemey's head off with his bare hands. However, the frightening aspect of his personality involves his father. Mirone's father was supposedly killed during a mission, the exact details beng unknown. Being the only parental figure he had, whenever the subject of his father comes up, Mirone becomes increasingly savage, becoming quick to attack anybody who brings the subject up. Although in truth he means well, his determination and fury sometimes cloud his judgement, forcing him to push himself past both physical and mental barriers, earning an image of a Beserker. History Mirone's mother had died before Mirone was properly born. However, due to his father's influece and immense depression, he ignored all sense of ethics and requested a mage utilizing the arc of time to further the speed of Mirone's birth, somehow letting him live in the world. Once his father died on a mission, being of the mere age of 9, Mirone was adopted into the Knight's District, being trained by several warriors in the art of swordsmanship. Eventually he would become able to utilize several other weapons, eventually settling with the axe; the same weapon his father used. At the age of 14 Mirone was invited into the FRFH, and quickly rose above the ranks, becoming a near legendary figure at a young age. Several years later, he would be given the title of Axe-War Lord, recieving the legendary axe Urvan as proof of his power. Synopsis Mirone makes his first appearance in the Prologue Arc, rushing into the room when Mithra defeats Silas in a one sided "spar". The Tale of Team Moon Drop Equipment Urvan- Although not his regular weapon, Mirone will use Urvan in the event that he is against a particularly strong opponent. An axe that was used in mythology, and a weapon that was said to have killed a dragon in a single strike, Urvan is currently in the possession of the Remulous District. It's strength differs from normal axes, in the way that the blade can never become blunt. Dusk- The signature weapon of Mirone and the one he almost always uses, Dusk is a polearm axe. Made up of completely normal materials (i.e.Iron, wood, Steel), Dusk is commonly used due to it's unique weight division. Unlike most polearms, the main weight of Dusk lies not in the blade, but at the base of the handle, allowing Mirone to easily swing Dusk while gripping the base of the staff. Abilities Despite the fact that he is a formidable fighter, Mirone does not posess a single trace of magic. His abilities are results of countless hours of hard work and training his mind, eventually earning him a place amongst the elite in the whole of Seven. Master Polearm Specialist- Mirone has trained the use of polearms for several years, becoming considered now as a formidable opponent. The long range of the polearm allows him to execute lethal yet fluid attacks, without Mirone expending too much effort. Despite that, he prefers to drag fights out, wanting to see everything his opponent has as a future reference for when he fights against an unknown opponent. The main style that Mirone utilizes is called Yari-Jutsu. A traditional art that focuses on spears, Mirone can utilize this in a unique manner as to simultaneously lunge and hack at his opponent, efficiently providing very few options other than to dodge. Enhanced Durability- Mirone has displayed several times just how high his Durability is. The fact that he can take large sums of damage all the while being able to push himself beyond his ordinary limits has made many a crowd either respect or fear him (sometimes both). In the "Citadel Robin", Mirone was able to continuously take down an onslaught of warriors who were considered as amongst the elite in Pilse Navarina, despite being heavily injured. Immense Strength- Despite his rather average figure, Mirone has demonstrated on more than one occasion just how strong he is. Being able to easily wield 'Dusk' with one hand, as well as being able to swing it around with ease. A further testament to his strength would be his grip, being able to handle two axes in each hand with ease. Enhanced Reflexes- Through several occasions in which he dropped Dusk onto himself, Mirone has developed his reflexes to the point where he can easily block several attacks from his blindspot. As well as that, he has continuously developed them, now being able to dodge extremely fast attacks by simply moving to the side. Trivia *The post timeskip image is based off of Haar from Fire Emblem Category:Pilse Navarina- The anti-mage Citadel